Do boju marsz
Do boju marsz (Tonight We Strike) - piosenka śpiewana przez Janję i jego hieny w filmie Lwia Straż: Powrót. Polski tekst Janja: :Gdy chcesz żyć na Złej Ziemi :Nie słuchaj zakutych łbów :Wie każdy, oprócz tych z Lwiej Ziemi :Krąg Życia to bajka dla lwów! Hieny: :Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! :Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Janja: :Chcę jeść ile chcę, kiedy zechcę :Bo jak brzuch pusty mam, wpadam w gniew :Ten Kion niech zna swoje miejsce Mzingo: :Jak kory jeść nie chce z tych drzew Refren: :Tak! :Do boju marsz :Do boju marsz :Trwogi czas to najlepszy czas :Krąg życia nie przetrwa dziś naszych szarż :Do boju marsz :Do boju marsz Hieny: :Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! :Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Janja: :Nim Lwia Straż już będzie gotowa :By Lwiej Ziemi wciąż strzec przed złem :Podstępnych wrogów dziś zmowa :Jak nic popsuje im krew Refren: :Tak! :Do boju marsz :Do boju marsz :Trwogi czas to najlepszy czas :Krąg życia nie przetrwa dziś naszych szarż :Do boju marsz :Do boju marsz Hieny: :Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! :Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Janja: (mówi) :Dobra, chłopcy! Nie ma zmiłuj. :Zrobimy tak: Janja: :Kiedy wszyscy zasną snem głębokim :Wróg zaczai się zły :Gdy świt błyśnie krwawym okiem :Straszliwe zbudzą ich kły Refren: :Tak! :Do boju marsz :Do boju marsz :Trwogi czas to najlepszy czas :Krąg życia nie przetrwa dziś naszych szarż :Do boju marsz :Do boju marsz : :Do boju marsz (Do boju marsz!) :Do boju marsz :Trwogi czas to najlepszy czas (Strzeżcie się!) :Krąg życia nie przetrwa dziś naszych szarż :Do boju marsz :Do boju marsz Wszyscy: :Krąg życia nie przetrwa dziś naszych szarż :Do boju marsz :Do boju marsz Tekst angielski Janja: :When you live in the Outlands :It's better to make your own rules :Ask anyone outside the Pride Lands :The Circle of Life is for fools! Hieny: :Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! :Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Janja: :We go where we want when we want to :And we eat, just we eat as we please! :That Kion can't give us a curfew Mzingo: :Or tell us to stay in the trees! Hieny: :No! Refren: :Tonight we strike! :Tonight we strike! :No one's safe, so the time is right :The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite :Tonight we strike! :Tonight we strike! Hieny: :Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! :Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Janja: :So before this new Guard is ready :To defend the Pride Lands from harm :We'll make them all feel unsteady :We'll give them cause for alarm! Refren: :Yeah! :Tonight we strike! :Tonight we strike! :No one's safe, so the time is right :The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite :Tonight we strike! :Tonight we strike! Janja: (mówi) :All right, fellas, bring it in. :Here's the plan. Janja: :While the animals are in their slumber :We'll be creeping beneath :And just like a roaring thunder :We'll wake them up with our teeth! Refren: :Tonight we strike! :Tonight we strike! :No one's safe, so the time is right :The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite :Tonight we strike! :Tonight we strike! :Tonight we strike! :Tonight we strike! :No one's safe, so the time is right :The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite :Tonight we strike! :Tonight we strike! Wszyscy: :The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite :Tonight we strike! :Tonight we strike! Wideo mały|lewo|356px :mały|lewo|356px Kategoria:Piosenki